Blue
Blue is a Velociraptor and major protagonist that appears in the Jurassic World trilogy. She is supporting character 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, Jurassic World and in its sequel Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Appearance In the film canon, Blue has bluish-gray skin with a white stripe with metallic blue in the middle going horizontally from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail, which the LEGO website states comes from the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. These dorsal patterns bear an uncanny similarity to the ones seen on the male raptors featured in Jurassic Park III. As an infant, Blue has a lighter color of metallic blue in the center of her stripe, with a few dark gray spots on her bottom lip, and is more of a warm gray color. This may be caused by the lighting of the room she and Owen Grady are in, but this has yet to be proven. In Blue's LEGO depictions, she is sand green and dark green with her striping being a muted yellow instead of white. In LEGO Dimensions, Blue lacks her stripe. In Blue's LEGO Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom depictions, she is sea green and tan with her striping being white and a much darker blue color. Hasbro's Jurassic World toy line is the only exception with most toys of Blue ironically having the color scheme dark green with a black horizontal stripe with no blue whatsoever. Mattel's Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toy line is the only toy line that is accurate to Blue's movie appearance. She is a stone gray color with a metallic blue stripe like in the movie. In some toys of her, she lacks her white striping or has a much brighter blue coloration, or contains a muted yellow underbelly. Personality Blue is more intelligent and cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World. These traits most likely helped her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes, Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and usually attacks without thinking. An example of her temperament was shown when she nearly attacks Leon, who fell into her paddock. These traits were reminiscent of a previous alpha raptor, the Big One. Unlike the Big One, however, Blue was capable of showing affection and loyalty. When Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation, and when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus rex, even though the fight nearly killed her. It's evident in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom that Blue still retains her loyalty and trust towards Owen, which is evident when she reunites with him and refuses to attack, during her surgery performed by Zia Rodriguez when he affectionately comforted her, and when she defends him and Maisie from the Indoraptor. Relationships Primary Characters Optimus Prime Bumblebee Secondary Characters Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Tertiary Characters Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Quaternary Characters Optimus Prime Bumblebee Sam Witwicky Mikaela Banes William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Owen, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers. Blue has a lot of respect for Owen so much she would not attack him, even after the I. rex briefly turned her against her human companions. It's hinted in the first two Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom trailers that Blue may have a deeper bond with Owen than their bond shown in the last movie. Other Barry Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Barry, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers. Like with Owen, she has respect for Barry, as he is seen comforting Blue. However, after I. rex briefly turned her and her sisters against their human companions, Blue attacked Barry. However, after Barry shouted her name from inside the hollow log he was hiding in, she seized her attack and peeked inside the log after recognizing his voice. Echo Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Blue and Echo cooperated with each other. In their youth, however, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face and an offset jaw. Nonetheless, Echo respected Blue and tried to avenge her after the Indominus rex seemingly killed her. Unfortunately, she was killed in the fight. Blue avenges Echo's death by joining in the battle with Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus, by forcing I. rex towards the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. Delta It can be assumed that Delta was Blue's second-in-command, as she and Delta can be seen communicating and working together many times throughout the film, such as Leon fell into the Raptor paddock and Blue and Delta were the first to corner him. When the I. rex seemingly killed Blue, Delta tried to avenge Blue but sadly, was killed in the quarrel. Blue avenges Delta's death by joining in the battle with Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus, and forcing the I. rex toward the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus dragged the monster to its death. Charlie Because Blue is the oldest, while Charlie was the youngest in the pack, the latter looked to Blue for guidance and commands during hunts. Charlie had such a high respect towards her sister that she gave up her meals to feed Blue. When Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation. Rexy It can be assumed that the T. rex and Blue had never met prior to the film, however, the two united against their common foe, the Indominus rex during the final battle on Isla Nublar. Blue saved the T. rex life and fought by her side during the battle. At one point, she briefly allowed Blue to ride on her back. After they kill the I. rex with help from the park's Mosasaurus, the T. rex spares Blue's life despite a previous unpleasant encounter she had with Velociraptors during the first movie, presumably due to Blue saving her life and nodded in appreciation for Blue's help. During the events of Jurassic World: Blue, the Tyrannosaurus saves Blue from a Baryonyx protecting its eggs. However, Blue attacks the Tyrannosaur and almost winds up in a fight until a couple of helicopters arrive and send the two into hiding. Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Charcters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals